Tenchi Sumo
by jawmax
Summary: The dimension tuner make Tenchi and the gang fat
1. Tenchi's Dream

Tenchi Sumo

Chap.1 Tenchi's Dream.

It was a typical day in the Masaki house hold. Ayeka and Ryoko were arguing, Kiyone was dumbfounded the clumsiness of Mihoshi, Sasami was in the kitchen making lunch, and Washu was in her lab doing some kind of experiment. But Tenchi had something on his mind, went over to the living room his Dad and Grandpa were playing chess. Not long after he went in the rest of the house heard shouting. At first most thought it was Ayeka and Ryoko until.

"Does anyone know who's doing all that shouting?" Ryoko asked.

"What? I thought it was you and Ayeka." Kiyone said.

"No, we were outside; the shouting is coming from inside the house." Ayeka said. They all went to the living room to find that it was Tenchi and his dad fighting.

"Now I want this to be the last of this nonsense." Dad said.

"When will you understand?" Tenchi said as he stomped off.

"What was that about?" Washu said.

"It's a…old argument pay it no mind." Grandpa said.

"I have never seen Tenchi like that before." Mihoshi said.

"I'm worried about Tenchi, maybe we should see how he's doing?" Sasami said.

The girls went to Tenchi's room. When they came in Tenchi's room was looking at some pieces of paper. Tenchi turned around and quickly put them under a loose board in the floor. "Hey girls what's up?" he said.

"We came to see if you're all right." Ayeka said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Dad and I just didn't see eye to eye that's all." Tenchi then looked at Washu and had an idea. "Well thanks for stopping by I think I'll go for a walk." With that Tenchi left the room.

"I wonder what he was looking at." Ryoko said. She pulled out the loose board.

"Ryoko that invading Tenchi's privacy!" Ayeka said.

"Who cares? This has something to do with what's bothering Tenchi." She then looked at the papers. "Guys, you have got to look at these."

"These are drawings of…" Ayeka said.

"Us." Kiyone said.

"And we're all…" Mihoshi said.

"Fat." Washu said.

"And I think this one is me older and fatter." Sasami said.

"There also some books in here this one is about sumo wrestling." Ryoko said.

"This seems to be a journal." Ayeka said. They read about how Tenchi was a Fat Admirer and how he was love with the girls but had a hard time choosing between them. They also learned that all his life Tenchi wanted to be a sumo wrestler but his father wouldn't allow it.

"I had no idea that Tenchi was like that." Ayeka said.

"And to think, I could have stolen him away by putting some extra weight." Ryoko said.

"We better talk to him about this." Washu said.

They looked for Tenchi but couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" Sasami asked.

"The only place left that we haven't looked is my lab." Washu said. They went into the lab to find Tenchi at the control of the dimension tuner.

"What in the world is he doing?" Kiyone said. But before anyone could do anything Tenchi activated the tuner and changed the whole universe.


	2. How the Universe has turned

Tenchi Sumo

Chap.2: How the Universe has turned.

Tenchi woke up in a room that didn't seem familiar. He looked around to see trophies and pictures of himself as a chubby little boy. It was only then that he noticed how fat he was. His belly stuck out so far that he could barley see his toes, his pecks looked more like breast, his arms and legs were thick with fat, his butt stuck out medicine balls, his face and neck were round and soft. He must have weighed 400lb. "Yes it worked!" He said.

"Tenchi, time for breakfast." It was his dad. "You need to finish before your sumo match today."

"I'll be right down." Tenchi said. He put on a vest with a Japanese symbol on it.

"Ayeka. Ayeka wakeup." When she did she saw a fat woman with green hair.

"Who are you?" Ayeka said.

"Ayeka it's me, Sasami." She said.

"What!" Ayeka was shocked. They both looked exactly like the drawings Tenchi did.

"Shhhhhhhhh! I don't think that we should draw a lot of attention right now. Everybody thinks this is normal, as far as father and others are concerned this is how we should be, on Jerai, fat and twins."

"We're twins now?"

"Yes, you're older by two minutes if you're interested."

"Did Tenchi do this?" Ayeka was not mad but was concerned for Tenchi.

Washu managed to get Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone to her lab. The three of them were fat too. "I was afraid of this, I don't know whether it was intentional or not but when Tenchi altered the universe he erased the dimension tuner made it impossible for me to make a new one."

"Wait you mean I'm stuck like this? I look one those lazy cops that eats donuts all the time and that's a stereotype that I try to avoid being like." Kiyone said.

"But Kiyone, they're so good." Mihoshi said while holding a half empty box of donuts.

"What I want to know is where Tenchi is?" Ryoko said.

"He's at earth, he's the planets champion sumo wrestler. As far as my computer network tells me most people are fat and the main form of self defense sumo wrestling. Apparently I invented ways to keep people healthy even if they're extremely obese. Since Tenchi is descended from the Jerai royal family he is allowed to marry more than one wife and the four of us are registered to be in a sumo tournament to determine who his six brides will be. Ayeka and Sasami are in it to." Washu said.

"Each of us gets a chance to be one of Tenchi's brides, huh? Well I'll crush any one who try's to stop me from being his wife! We can't make things the way things were but I for one am going to make the most of it." Ryoko said. "When is this tournament?"

"Next week." Washu said.

Back at earth Tenchi was in the middle of his Sumo match. His opponent charged him but he lifted him up and threw him out of the ring.

"Way to go Tenchi!" His Dad said.

"What did you expect? We raised him to be a champion." Grandpa said. "And I know he can't wait to see who will win the tournament and be his brides."

"I thought I would already be married to the girls. I must have done something wrong with the tuner." Tenchi thought. "Well, I know I gave them professional sumo skills."

Back on Jerai Ayeka and Sasami were practicing for the tournament. "Come on Ayeka, you can do better than that." Sasami said as Ayeka tried to shove her away.

"I must be at my best. If I win my dream of being Tenchi's wife will come true." Ayeka thought.


End file.
